


to see it

by panther



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had her happiness all along, it took her this long to see it</p>
            </blockquote>





	to see it

When she finally lifts her head up and looks at the world around her and not just the memories inside her own head Phil is there, just like he always is. He is patient and listening as she mutters out short snippets of emotion and when she is finished he smiles that understanding smile of his and puts his arm around her. If only she had realised years ago what she had in Phil and if only she had admitted to her feelings after a few months on the bus but she didn't and she is not going to waste another chance.


End file.
